Forum:360 Crawmerax Group
This is just a sign up for anyone who wants to kill Crawmerax this Invincible. I have a good 61 siren and have a friends who has a good 61 soldier. We really could use a berserk who can pick people up quickly, and a hunter would be nice for criticals. electric weapons preferred. Rank - 61 GT - NeepNopNorkNarkDyurisama 01:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm a level 61 soldier and have some experience killing craw (done it 5 times with a group). gt: blazeknight23 if you are interested Freed23 03:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) My friend and I are both 61 Berserkers, both with pretty good weapons. (I'm also a level 50 shotgun and level 48 combat rifle.) We've both got good shields, and for Crawmerax, we've also both been using Team Max Health mods. We've tried to do just Berserker-Berserker-Hunter, and we have failed miserably. I would be more than willing to give it a go with people from this fine wiki. (Also, I've got somewhere around $300 million, so it's not like I would mind dying a few times.) -- Kicking222 18:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm 61. Count me in. GT : Baron Flynt Im a 60 Hunter with skill trees maxed, message me, Pyroman230 I'm a level 61 siren. I have maxed defender and catalyst mods. Gt is same as user name is here. Iran4edmund 14:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) -58 'zerker, little low, but I figure I'd level a couple times on the little worms GT: Aqueous Pig I have a goood 61 Hunter and a 61 Siren. I've killed Craw a few times already. GT: FlipMaslahP ive beat him so many times. ill do it. plus i have a vid onYoutube Im lvl 60 Soldier Healer and shotgunner my shotgun specs: Shotgun lvl 50, 190x8 x2 Explosion 18 Clip magazine Very high firerate and reload speed count me in just send an friend invite and game invite GT: CrossFeast I have serverl Orange weapons i can giveaway , Lvl:5/5:Stat i wouldn't mind dying beacuse i have no rly use for the money, Add Me im in! :D I'm about to attempt to kill him for the 1st time on my siren. Almost lvl 61. Just gotta get the last of the sidequests outta the way. Then i'm gonna do some armory runs. Msg "ZomB War" if you're up for it. Will be on for the next few hours. I have a lvl 61 hunter I can use, if you're doing it now invite me my GT is: Daemon hunter17 i have a lvl 61 hunter with good electric weapons and found spots u can hide while fighting him so his meele attacks can't hit u gt. oO TRAGEDY 0o or o0 TRAGEDY Oo can't remember which way it goes lol 60 (hopefully 61 soon) siren, 800 something dmg chimera and high fire rifles and smgs. 2300 shield, catalyst mod; GT: CobaltHex Lvl 61 Siren (had over 51 million experience before update.) With +2 rare item mod, great weapons, and all 50 proficiencies (48 launcher but who cares) looking for a full Lvl 61 Siren (had over 51 million experience before update.) With +2 rare item mod, great weapons, and all 50 proficiencies (48 launcher but who cares) looking for a full team to do this with every now and again. GT: ShreddedDreamz. Lvl 61 Siren my shields at 2989 with my defender class mod (+42% team shields) I use mostly ms SMG and assault rifle. Gamertag - Oni Ninja Fish Level 61 Siren, great Double Anarchy for obliterating limbs and eye. Can take out all of Crawmerax's limbs and his eye by myself. Have trouble with the back though. Hit me up anytime. GT: Zylo t Wolfbane ZylotheWolfbane 06:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Another Lv 61 Siren here. I've had enough experience with Crawmerax to do well and probably not die in the whole fight, plus I know a few tricks. I wouldn't mind doing armoury runs either. Gamertag: Land0fChocolate Land0fChocolate 21:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lvl 61 soldier. I have some nice weapons from the 2e playthrough but I can't do it alone. GT Deathbring3r NL